Watch Out!
by kitsune2477
Summary: Kagome gains a new power when she arrives back in feudal era when a certain Demon Lord was passing on by when kagome arrives. He didnt take it well. And person from Kagomes past that even she didn't know comes into play. Please Read and Review!Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Kagome hand reach out of the well to haul herself out. Dressed in her usual uniform as she settled down on the lid of the well. When she became aware of a presense that was watching her. Kagome looked around she couldn't pin point the location of the person or demon. it was definently a demonic aura.

"Who's there show yourself!" yelled kagome into the clearing.'Darn it what a time to forget my bow and arrows.'

Rustling could be heard from across the clearing as a tall figure made its way through the brush. Out of the woods came a white figure with silver hair and those marking on his face were a dead give away to who it was. Sesshomaru The Lord of the Western Lands

The first thing that went through Kagomes mind was 'Oh Crap!' the second was ' oh crap what do i do!' and the thrid though became verbal "INUYASHA!!" kagome yelled this at the top of her lungs.

The glare that Sesshomaru shot her made her clamp her mouth shut. What he said made her panic. " Don't bother human Inuyasha will not be coming to rescue you." he said calmly as though it was of no matter.

Kagome said shakily "What d-do you w-want?"

"Where did you come from girl?" he said with a slight harshness making it clean he wanted a answer.

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome as she finally got her wits about her.

"The well girl it was empty moments ago when i passed now i see you climb out of it explain?" he said with a slight snarl.

'Of all times for him to pass by it had to be today!' she thought then she became defiant she would rather die then tell him the truth and risk putting her family in danger. "I have no idea what your talking about Sesshomaru." she said steadily as she stood up defiantly holding onto the strap of her bag tightly. She knew she was about to get killed but she rather die then tell.

"Girl you will tell this Sesshomaru what he wants to know or you will forfit your life" he growled angrily and held his claws up as they held a poisonous green glow.

'Will if I'm gonna die i might as well say it,' thought Kagome. "You know that talking in the third person is a sign of insanity right?" said kagome calmly as if the demon in front of her wasn't about to slice her open.

The Demon lord snarled as he lunged forward to grab her by the throat. Kagome closed her eyes when she saw him lunge at her the greatest fear she ever felt ran through her body as she thought she was gonna die. Suddenly she felt a wind blow on her but she felt no pain she opened her eyes and she saw no one in front of her she felt someone behind her she turned around in a flash a saw Sesshomaru directly standing back to back with her with his claws reaching out to grab something that wasn't there. He seemed to frozen in slight shock then suddenly he turned around to swipe at her.

Kagome felt the same fear flow through her this time however she kept her eyes open and watched in awe as his claws with through her they didn't damage anything it was as if she became intangible. Like one of those mutants that had been comeing out on the news back home. It seemed to her that this new ability reacted with her fear. With that thought in her mind she thought of every thing scary she hade ever seen in her life as she dropped her bag and ran for the woods she saw as Sesshpomaru tried to grab her but she let her fear take over and suddenly she was out of his grasp. She ran with all her might towards the trees she made her mind up as she ran straight toward one for an instant she thought she was gonna crash but suddenly she braced herself and she ran right through it on and on she ran the only thing on her mind was getting away from the demon lord and to safety.

She tried one more time She screamed "INUYASHA"

This time she heard a reply a faint yell of "Kagome!" Could be heard in the direction of the village. She looked over her shoulder and saw no one chasing her. She relax and then she ran smack into a tree. When she had relaxed her power was no longer active, luckily it was just her shoulder that clipped a big tree but she was running with such speed that when she hit the tree the force knocked her down and she had the breath knocked out of her.

Suddenly a red blur could be seen coming towards her she let out a sob of relief she shakily got to her feet and ran towards Inuyasha. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his chest and started sobbing out of relief. His are came around her slightly as if afraid of holding her he was starting to panic he couldn't stand it when she cried.

Suddenly he started sniffing her then he started sniffing the air he stiffened Sesshomaru scent was all around him and kagome was covered in his scent. Quickly he gathered Kagome up picked her up bridal style and kepping an eye out he quickly made his way back to Kaede's. Kagome was starting to quite down and now had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. Kirara shadow could be seen in the air Sango ready for combat.

Miroku came through the brush from the same direction as Inuyasha. He looked on in concern when he saw Kagomes state.

" Kagome-sama are you all right?" he asked

kagome sniffiled " Yeah im alright"

"Well talk about what happened back at Kaedes I don't want to stay in the open with that Bastard this close." said Inuyasha as he swiftly made his way up in to the trees and ran towards the village. Miroku was trailing on the ground and Kirara was following through the air. Soon they arrived. Kirara landed outside the hut as Sango dimounted Kirara transformed and Inuyasha and Miroku went into the hut. Inuyasha set Kagome down and she settled herself she had finally calmed down Inuyasha stood next to her as the rest of them surronded the fire. Shippo had come to sit in Kagomes lap.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome then he plopped down and looked her in the eye then said "what happened?"

kagome sighed then started.

"Sesshomaru was at the well when i arrived." With that short sentence a number of reactions went arcoss the group. Inuyasha started to growl, Sango gasped, Miroku sat up straiter and seemed to be thinking , shippo started to stroked his hair to get him to calm down.

" When i came out of the well i could sense a demonic aura, i didn't recognize it, i called out to tell them to come out. he came out of the woods. when i saw him i realized that i didn't have my bow and arrows on me."

At this Inuyasha grunted then he "Feh! of course you would forget your only wepon, wench!"

Kagome sent him a glare as did the others because he interrupted. Kagome then continued," when i saw him i yelled for Inuyasha but Sesshomaru told me that he wouldn't hear me i don't get why?"

" Kagome-sama it is more than likely that he put up a barrier so that we would not notice him." said Miroku.

The others took this in and miroku said," continue Kagome-sama"

kagome nodded," After that he asked me where i came from because he had just passed the well and it was empty. When i refused to answer him, he tried to choke me th-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha growled furiosly he stood up and made to rush out the door but Kagome yelled "Osuwari!"

THUM

"Bitch, why the hell did you stop me!" came inuyasha muffled yell from where he was face planted on the wooden floor.

" because i said tried to choke me didn't he did choke me let me finish speaking!" she yelled then returned to her explaination, " When he tried to choke me he couldn't grab me!"

Everybody just stared incrediously then Miroku said," What exactly do you mean Kagome-sama that he faltered when he tried to grab you?"

"No he charged me then he went right through me." she said.

"thats not possible you haven't a scratch on you, Kagome-chan." said sango unbelieving.

"You guys don't get it!" shouted Kagome," watch." Kagome concentrated as hard as she could then she shoved her had straight through the floor. No pain no thud of hitting wood, just the movement a her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**merlyn1382**: The sentence reads that she concentrated that means she focused her fear like she did when she was running through the trees. She's going to learn how to control her power cause for the most part she has to focus and it will work its all about will power at least that's what I believe.

Well here's the next chapter

Chapter 2

" WHAT THE HELL!!" yelled Inuyasha startling Kagome, causing her to loose her focus. She began to panic she shut her eyes trying to concentrate her will power to make herself intangible again. Finally her hand freed itself. She let out a sigh of relief, she sat back to take in the others reactions.

Shippo looked like he had seen the best trick ever, Miroku was in his contemplative mood, Sango looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything. Inuyasha looked like he was in shock for one second before he went back into his tough guy pose.

" Kagome-chan how…how did you do that?" Sango question quietly, as if she wasn't sure she should question her friend.

"Yeah explain wench?!" growled out the stubborn hanyou.

" Don't call me wench!" Kagome yelled back.

"Fine, just explain!" he said.

" I don't really know, I heard some stuff at home about humans being able to do strange things, but I'm never home often enough to get any real information." Kagome explained,

"I always though they where demons that had been found out." Kagome looked down at her hands in wonder. " But I don't think so anymore, I did not use any kind of demonic energy to do that."

"Keh, course you don't you have fucking purifying powers what do you expect." snorted Inuyasha.

" Besides what you did was not a demonic power, I have never heard of a demon that could walk through solid objects," added on Miroku.

" I believe that Kagome-sama should head home again and look into these strange human from her time to see if she can understand what is happening to her and what is causing these strange powers." said Miroku.

" I agree" said Sango " the more she knows the better"

"Feh, I don't like this." said Inuyasha "if your going back I'm going with you to make sure nothing happens to those shard you have."

Kagome just smiled, "Alright lets head to the well then, I need to do some research if I'm going to figure anything out."

End chapter

HEY people that bother to read this story how about reviewing if I don't get at least 5 reviews from five different people I'm just gonna take this story down. Unless someone can convince me to keep it on. Your lucky I even wrote this because inspiration came right now as I sit in my math class. I'm seriously my algebra prof is giving a lecture right this minute.

LATERS ^_~!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

To anyone that cares there were some minor changes done to the previous chapter you can go back and read it again if you want to but nothing about the storyline has changed.

Enjoy

Chapter 3: That onna

That girl, no that woman child, how had she done that, Sesshomaru's mind was racing. He couldn't make sense of this situation.

He didn't understand how the miko had escaped from him. No priestess had the power to move through solid objects, no demon could do it so how in the blue blazes could a human do this.

The girl had defied him and refused to answer him, he had the overwhelming urge to figure out what made that girl so special.

His curiosity had been the reason that he had been in the area. He had heard rumors that the girl disappeared for long periods of time and would reappear just as abruptly.

However he wasn't about to admit that he had been waiting for the girl to reappear that would irrevocably damage his reputation as a feared lord. He shouldn't even be entertaining the idea of that odd woman-child, but his mind would just keep wondering back to her.

He decided to mask his aura and scent and decided to wait for the girl to head back towards the well she came from, hopefully he would get some answers as to how the girl was able to escape like that. He made his way to the tree line surrounding the village. He waited for about an hour when he made out figures coming out of the village. The scent that hit his nose was his brothers disgusting scent along with a soothing floral scent that he knew belong to that onna.

He watched them approach him swiftly, it seemed his brother was in a hurry to get through the forest and reach the well.

He followed behind them quietly, internally annoyed that he had to lower himself to following that lowly half-breed.

He listened intently waiting to see if they would say anything pertaining to the miko's new mysterious power. However it seemed that they were in to much of a hurry to speak. They approached the well clearing. Sesshomaru stopped at the tree line surrounding the wells meadow clearing and watched as Inuyasha, with the girl carried on his back disappeared down the well into a flash of blue light.

Once the light had faded he slowly walked up to the well and peered down into the darkness. It was empty, it appeared that his half-brother could use this well along with the girl.

"Hmmm…" he was curious once again and without a second thought he leaped into the depths of the well.

End Chapter

Sorry for the long wait but for a long while I was totally lost as to where to go with this story but I'm finally getting back on track and reviewers are welcome to throw me some ideas to keep this story going.

Please review!!

Laters^_~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I woud like to thank **_**Science Queen**_**, **_**merlyn1382, **_**and **_**sousie **_**for reviewing my story your support is much appreciated the support. Thanks to you it only took me a little over a week to update and that's with the new college classes I started taking. **

**Alright lets get this on!!!!**

Chapter 4

Daddy?!

No bright blue lights greeted the demon lord at the bottom of the dry well. No reaction at all, he jumped back out gracefully. Sesshomaru strolled back towards the surrounding forest deciding to go back and check on Rin.

It wasn't a wise idea to leave the girl alone with that toad for to long. That little human child never seemed to be able to stay out of trouble. He would return another day along with his companions, he would get his answers soon.

Kagome's Time

"Mama I'm Home!!" Kagome shouted into the house as she walked into the house through the back door with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"Ah Kagome your back so soon, you just left a few hours ago" said Mama as she wiped her hands n her apron having just finished making dinner.

"I found out something that I needed to check out," Kagome said, "Mama you wouldn't happen to have heard anything about those mutants that were coming out on the news."

"Ah" mama sighed softly, "Kagome I thinks its time I told you something about your father that has been a long time coming." She untied her apron and gestured for Kagome and Inuyasha to follow her.

"Come I have something to show you," she said leading the way through the hall and upstairs into her bedroom. She reach for the door pulled it opened and strolled across the room to her closet. She stood on the tip of her feet trying to reach a box just out of reach. Inuyasha strolled forward and reach above her head and pulled the box down into her hands. Mama smile and said, "Thanks you dear."

Inuyasha blushed "Feh." He then crossed his arms and went back to standing behind Kagome at the foot of the bed.

"Come sit."

Mama and Kagome sat on the bed while Inuyasha stood next to Kagome beside the bed. Mama held the box in her lap and she carefully lifted the lid and put it to the side. She reached a small hand in and pulled out a bundle of photos. She handed the to Kagome who began to flip through them. Handing the ones she already looked at to Inuyasha .

Most of them were of Mama and a husky wild looking man, most likely an American. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. Then they started to get a bit strange until suddenly there was one with the man in the kitchen with an apple speared onto these wicked looking claws protruding out of the knuckles of his right hand.

"That is your biological father, Daiki* treated like you're his, but your real father Logan left when you were just born." Mama took a breath then continued. "He was going to go help out an old friend, but later he sent word back that he couldn't come back with out endangering you and I. He said to move on with my life and that he would try, once it was safe to come and see you."

"But he lost communication a couple of years ago last I heard from him was that he was in the state of New York in the USA." she smiled at Kagome, " I take it your powers manifested themselves, there was always a high chance you'd be a mutant with your father being once but we wouldn't have been able to predict what they would be."

"Yeah I can move through solid objects, so far that all I can do." Kagome explained. Inuyasha was just standing there quietly absorbing all this information.

"Now what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to go hunt down my dad and see if he can help me out with this." Kagome exclaimed excitedly .

"And how do you plan to do that?" Inuyasha asked his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I have my ways" Kagome said vaguely as she bounced of the bed and out of the room.

**A.N: Please give me good review they give me the urge to write more!!!!**

**Any suggestions are much appreciated. I will hopefully be able to update again soon**

**Laters^_~!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

/SPEECH/ telepathy

*text* cerebro

Ch 5

Kagome ran out of the room and decided to test her new powers and moved through the hall walls through bedrooms and through the wall into her room. Inuyasha slams open the door to her room huffs and her and slumps to the floor at the foot of her bed.

"I'm going to do a internet search to see where the most mutant activity is, more than likely my father is there." she explained as she turned on her desktop computer.

"What the hell is a int-er-et search?" Inuyasha stuttered over the word.

"Don't worry bought that, you just stay there and wait." she said as she opened up the internet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (another city and another country)

Red light flashing in a room where a man in a wheel chair made his way up to the flashing screen.

*NEW MUTANT SIGNATURE*

*NAME: KAGOME HIGURASHI ADRESS: HIGURASHI SHRINE TOKYO JAPAN AGE: 17 POWERS: UNKNOWN*

"Well this is interesting" said professor Xavier.

/ Logan prep the x-jet we have a new mutant to recruit./

/ Were to bub?/

/ Tokyo Japan/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Back to Kagome)

Kagome started at the screen looking up strange occurrences that had happened in the U.S in the past couple of years nothing really popped up until maybe a year or two ago. Strange seismic activity in upstate New York. Strange explosions in a high school. This one included pictures looking through the articles and accompanying photographs certain people kept reappearing. A little more reading revealed there names and a little hunting here and there and finally. Ha all the people involved were students of a school. Xavier school for gifted youngsters. The teachers of the schools names were not named but there was one photo of a man in a wheelchair with a gruff looking man next to him that looked very familiar.

"YES!" yelled Kagome triumphantly, "I have him he's in Bayville NY in America."

"Crap how the hell am I supposed to get to America?" Kagome questioned turing around to look at Inuyasha laying on her bed.

"Don't look at me hell if I know what the fuck your talking about?" gruffed out Inuyasha.

"Ah I'll worry about it tomorrow it is late," said Kagome stretching herself then looking at Inuyasha, " Get off the bed I'm going to sleep you can take the floor or the couch downstairs take your pick"

Kagome got off her seat in front of her computer and threw herself onto the vacated bed. And passed out asleep. Inuyasha settled himself on the floor with his sword leaning against the bed and dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(In the air over the ocean)

"We'll get there at ten am japan time" said logan to the professor.

Professor Xavier nodded at logan then the back compartment door opened and out tumbles two bodies.

"Get offa me ya furball!"

"Vha--ah that hurt!"

"Kurt!"

"Rouge!"

"Behave yourselves and strap yourselves in I'll get an explanation out of you later but you might want to get some sleep." said Xavier to his two wayward students. Who both looked at him with shame faced expressions.

"And did you have to do that to Jean and Scott."

"Theya had it comin' to them" said Rouge before she picked a chair and relaxed into it.

End Chapter

A.N

Please read and review

IM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!

I really thought I was gonna have this out sooner but I have total writers block and I haven't had a clue what I was gonna do with this story but I have a plan now well kinda. Anyways This is not going to be a Inu/Kag its gonna be a Sess/Kag fic it's just gonna be awhile before that happens hell I might even through in some rouge/inu but I'm not sure yet. I've seen it work before but it's not something I can pull off. Hell the only reason I wrote anything was that someone wrote a review that they really wanted to read more so just for them I'm posting a update.

If I get incouragement and lots of it I usually write more.

Anyways hope to get many reviews and hopefully the next chapter out soon.

LATERS PEOPLE

^_~


End file.
